DWSM-FM
DWSM (102.7 FM) - broadcasting as 102.7 Star FM - is a 24-hour commercial FM radio station owned and operated by People's Broadcasting Service, Inc. and owned by Bombo Radyo Philippines. The station's studio, offices and transmitter are located at the Unit D, 18th floor, Strata 2000 Building, F. Ortigas Jr. Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. It also maintain its news studios at Florete Bldg., 2406 Nobel corner Edison Streets, Makati City for its flagship national newscast Bombo Network News. DWSM serves as the flagship station of the Star FM Network and the sole radio property of Bombo Radyo in Metro Manila. It operates 24/7, but goes off the air during Good Friday at 3:00 PM, and resumes operations at Easter Sunday at 4:00 AM. As of Q3 2018, 102.7 Star FM is the 6th most-listened FM radio station in Metro Manila, based on a survey commissioned by Kantar Media Philippines and Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas. History WXB 102 (1970s–1987) Main article: WXB 102 102.7 Star FM started out as WXB 102, playing the New Wave genre. It was instrumental to inspired many rock artists such as The Dawn, Identity Crisis, and Violent Playground. It briefly competed with another New Wave station, Power 105 BM FM (now known as 105.1 Crossover). With its signal of a minuscule 1 kilowatt, it acquired a cult following. The station signed off on April 30, 1987 when the Corazon C. Aquino-led government began sequestering the properties owned by her predecessor Ferdinand Marcos and his cronies. The studio of WXB 102 was sequestered. The successor of WXB 102, NU 107, owned by the Progressive Broadcasting Corporation, began broadcasting on October 31, 1987 until its demise in November 2010. '102.7 WSM The Gentle Wind (1987-1994)' Bombo Radyo Philippines acquired the frequency, along with the callsign and rebranded it as 102.7 WSM The Gentle Wind with the callsign as DWSM, with a greatly increased transmitter power – twenty-five times than what the former WXB-FM had before. At that time, their studios and transmitter were located at the Philcomen building (now demolished in 2005) in Pasig City. At the same time, the station flipped to an easy listening format. It would compete with rival stations from May 1987 onwards. The Gentle Wind brand would continue up to March 30, 1994, when Bombo Radyo rebranded it, along with its provincial stations with other brands, as Star FM. 102.7 Star FM (1994–present) Bombo Radyo Network rebranded the station as 102.7 Star FM on April 22, 1994, using the English medium and it changed its language of medium to Filipino at the dawn of the new millennium when the Masa format started. The new format played OPM songs, along with foreign songs and news every Monday to Saturday (also Sundays, when breaking news or developing story warrants) at 7:00-7:30 am, 12:00 noon-12:30 pm, and 6:00-6:30 pm, and they also provide news updates on a regular basis throughout the day. The station started the "masa" trend in FM stations. On February 24, 2013, Star FM relocated the studios from the EGI Building in Taft, Pasay City to its current home in Strata 2000 in Pasig City in line with the modern broadcast standards. Stations :Further information: Star FM Network External links *Official website Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines 102.7 Star FM DWSM Category:Bombo Radyo Philippines